The Breaking Point
by IHaveMadNinjaSkills
Summary: Gracie Skye is forced into Amestris with no memory, and no arms. Sometimes, you can only be pushed so far until you break and shatter.


**Hey y'all, thank you SO MUCH for clicking on this story. I know you probably won't think much of it, but still, NO FLAMES! The pairings of this story is as follows-**

**Envy+OC+Edward (Love Triangle)**

**Alphonse+Winry (They just balance each other out.)**

**Roy+Riza**

**And many others. So please, enjoy!**

_Surfing is the only place I can really be myself. No, scratch that, being in the WATER is what pleases me the most. _I thought to myself as I paddled out farther in the ocean, waiting for a wave. The water was as smooth as glass, and I felt a pang of sadness. I lay lazily on my surfboard as the water rocked me gently back and forth like a lullaby. A warm summer breeze ruffled the water, unusual in the foggy city of San Francisco. The Golden Gate Bridge stood out like a… Well, like a Golden Gate Bridge. It was then that I saw the shark fin approaching me in the water. It took a moment for my brain to register what I was seeing. _Shark=Bad. _My brain finally decided. I looked to my shoulder. It had a small blotch of blood on it, probably reopened when I was paddling out from shore. I had injured it the other week biking, but it had seemed like nothing at the time. A newspaper heading flashed in my mind of what The San Francisco Chronicle would say the next morning:

**Local girl, 15, killed by a shark while surfing by Coit Tower.**

My hands quivered as the shark struck. Its teeth sank through my shoulder like butter. And just like that, my right arm was gone. And then it struck my left arm too, just as easily tearing it off. Everything was red as my blood spread across the ocean, the scarlet cloud growing larger with each pump of my heart. My cry of shock I tried to make was lost in the pain that I was struck with.

The only thing I remember is pain. Searing hot pain or icy cold pain, it varied. It struck as quick as lightning and withdrew just as fast, but left a lingering numb feeling that made it all the more painful when it next struck. I wanted to scream, but what good would that do? I'd just be wasting my breath, and it wouldn't help me at all, just hurt other people's ears. Everything was black; a hair-raising black that left me fearfully wondering what was going to happen. The lightning struck again, and my ragged body convulsed with pain. I couldn't hear, see, smell, or do anything but feel the agonizing pain that racked my body, leaving me with pitiful scraps of energy left to fight the looming aurora of death. After what could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or even years, the pain began to fade. I began to relax, hoping this torture was finally over. But everything that had happened before this was leading to the finale. I made the mistake to let my guard down. The agony struck again, and my body thrashed. Every atom in my body had been drenched in gasoline and lit on fire. It took every last molecule of strength to not just… _let go. _Everything went gray, as I found myself trapped midway between the threatening darkness and the bright light that could only be described as _The Gate_, with its black iron design woven neatly into the fabric of the space-time continuum. I struggled to get away as the white figure's piercing stare (It was even scarier since it had no eyes) but my struggles only seemed to bring me closer to the figure until I was totally drenched in white.

"Hello Gracie Elizabeth Skye. I've been waiting for you." The figure rasped in such a voice, it sent chills down my back.

I must have watched the second episode of Fullmetal Alchemist a million times for cheap thrills, but seeing The Truth in person was scarier than I'd ever thought possible. I'd had dreams where I met The Truth, and kicked its ass for messing up Edward and Alphonse's life. But I had no courage to even say 'Why would you…' I looked to my shoulders. This wasn't a dream. My arms were gone…

"Why am I here?" I whispered "I didn't do Human Transmutation…"

"But you are dead." Truth didn't even try breaking the news to me gently.

"No… _No… I can't be dead."_I croaked. Gracie and Death weren't synonyms. In fact, they were more like antonyms. My friend Stella had once said to me when we were reading the Percy Jackson series together- "Gracie, I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if you were the Goddess of Energy, or Life, or the Goddess of Fuc-fricken' Squirrels." We were in a library, and she would get kicked out if she swore. We would, and I quote, _'Ruin the children's innocent minds'. _I rarely ever swore, unless I was furious, because it's really unnecessary.

"Accept it. You're dead. And you'll never see the people that you love ever again!" he gave a crazy cackle, and his face loomed in front of mine. "You have a choice!" he literally screamed in my face. "Continue to the world of the dead… Or go to Amestris, the parallel universe to yours."

"Go to Amestris." I said immediately. _Hello? Fullmetal Alchemist!_

"Very well." Truth said, and withdrew from my face. "Your price is… Hmm… Your memor-"

"I never agreed to anything about a price." I said angrily, cutting him off. Already, my courage and strength was returning.

Truth just looked at me, and terrible images of my parent's death flashed before my eyes. "Your memory. You will remember your name, how you died, and our… Meeting."

"Hang on a minute!" I screamed as the black tendrils lashed out from The Gate "I just had my arms bitten off by a shark! Do I get anything for _that_?"

But The Gate had already been shut. Everything blurred past me, and **WHUMP! **I landed on my back on concrete. I saw stars. Literally, they were floating around my eyesight. I tried to get up, but fell back down again as I remembered I had no arms. My stomach lurched, and I only had enough time to roll over when I vomited, a bright red blood.

"Where am I?" I whispered, before I blacked out, my face slamming once more into the concrete.

**Yes, I know it's short. But it's a prologue, right? Normally, my goal is to get to 10,000 words. This one only has 1138, so I guess I'm a bit of a rule breaker right now. I never really was good with rules. I know nobody reviews on the first chapter. But please, do me a favor.**

**Sayonara!**

**IHaveMadNinjaSkills**


End file.
